Under The Stars
by SayuriVampire16
Summary: When Mercury started his observation he didn't expect for it to escalate that far. Even more so with Ruby being his target but now he couldn't imagine it being any other way. (First fanfic in English, please no flames) - Reposted on AO3 and Wattpad


Ok, I'm officially a nutcase because I truly don't know from where this come. It just suddenly popped into my head while watching RWBY and I couldn't help but write it down. It was just like "wow, that Mercury guy is cool, him and Ruby would make for an interesting couple!" and here we come.

Now, so there won't be any misunderstanding I just two days ago found this amazing series and watched it so if you found Mercury OOC I'm truly sorry for that but knew I tried my best! Oh, and English isn't my first language so sorry for all the mistake that you spot there :P Soooo without further ado…

Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY characters if I did by now there would be more episodes :D

* * *

Night sky was decorated with tons of thousands stars brightly illuminating the otherwise dark night. With wind blowing hard and fairly coldness of this time no one from Beacon Academy was crazy enough to subject themselves to this natural onslaught opting on staying in the safety of theirs dorms. All by one.

The lone red-black figure was standing at the docks gazing upon sky and reminiscing. What? Who knows. All that was know was that that she was so immensely absorbed by her task that she didn't notice her observer – the only other person insane enough to suffer from cold and unforgivable winds at such ungodly hour. Mercury.

He was standing (more like hiding) west of her, using one of air crafts as his cover. Clothed in his typical fighting gear with its grey-black coloring he was nearly invisible in dark docks melting with surrounding landscape. His calm silvery eyes were fixed upon his target, one and only leader of Team RWBY, Ruby Rose aka Red (at least that's what that useless guy, Roman, called her). After all, she was the one that interfered countless of times in their matters, it's obvious that he became intrigued by this girl.

And that brought him up here one Friday cold night even after both Cinder and Emerald assured him that there was nothing interesting in their fifteen-years-old enemy, he still wasn't convinced. So he shadowed her the whole week, partially just so he was sure they didn't miss anything and partially because he was bored and needed something to eat up all the free time he had currently. Mostly the later, really. And, truthfully, after just two days of observation he concluded that they were right. He didn't notice anything particularly threatening about Red or otherwise concerning. She was your all the time good and sunny girl, playing around with her teammates, attending lessons and goofing about. Nothing to worry about and yet he couldn't stop watching her.

Day after day his eyes closely followed her around watching for any suspicious or interesting things, taking notice of all her small habits, her reaction, her way of speech or her walk. Paying close attention to things she liked or were funny for her, awaiting her smiles and her laughter, taking notice of topics of interest for her. And just like that his mildly curiosity and boredom changed into fascination and excitement.

Observing stopped being a way to kill time and became an actual enjoyment for silverette. Filling his day with unexplainable joy and serenity, making him unconsciously smile every time his eyes fell on her small, petite form. She was his cocaine and he was addicted to her so much after such a short time it was amazing that his teammates didn't notice anything. That they were oblivious, or they choose to be oblivious? Maybe they knew and believed that when the time comes he would act his part? That he would still follow their plan without bathing an eye? Were they so much confident about his allegiance that they didn't question his apparent interest in Ruby? Or they were so ignorant and self-assured that they didn't pay him any heed? He didn't know but he intended to use it fully, giving the black haired girl his full, undivided attention as long as it was possible.

Because that was all he could do, couldn't he? Watch her from afar and prey that she won't get mingled in their matters anymore that she was currently, hoping that her live wouldn't be endangered 'cause of her hero symptom. He couldn't hold her, he couldn't protect her, he couldn't even speak to her as long as they were on opposing sides. It could prove deadly for both of them if he loses his cool while being with her and he couldn't allow that. No, no matter what, he was not supposed to taint her, he _couldn't _taint her. She was his ray of sunshine in his dull, dark live and if she was to illuminate his live she have to stay where she was living happily in her delusion of right and just government where people like him were the villains destined to die at the end of the story. He smiled bitterly because that's exactly what he was for her a villain, a bad character that wanted nothing more than destruction.

He observed her for another second just standing there and watching stars, her face illuminated by their shine a serene smile gracing her sweet lips. With another strong wind and a parting look he faded away in the darkness living his sun.

_Someday,_ he though, mischievous smirk gracing his lips, _someday you'll be mine._ Because he wasn't planning on staying a villain forever.


End file.
